Don't Fear the Reaper
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Não há muito mais que Ellen e Jo possam fazer. Mesmo assim, irão aguentar tudo que for preciso para ajudar Sam e Dean. Challenge NFF - General Fic, Ellen and Jo - Spoiler 5x10 - POV


**Don't fear the reaper**

**(Não tema a morte)**

Autora: ShiryuForever94

Categoria: Challenge Fevereiro/2010, Despedida, Songfic (Don't fear the reaper - Blue Oyster Cult), **5a Temporada**, Spoiler 5x10, Missing Scene, POV (Ellen Harvelle)

Advertências: Spoiler do episódio Abandon All Hopes (5x10), Death Fic

Classificação: PG-13 (pelo sofrimento emocional)

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Não há muito mais que Ellen e Jo possam fazer. Mesmo assim, irão aguentar tudo que for preciso para ajudar Sam e Dean.

**Don't Fear The Reaper**

**Ellen Harvelle's POV**

Eu preciso admitir que estou com medo, mas não posso demonstrar. Mães não devem demonstrar medo para que suas crianças não tenham temor algum. Eu tento ser forte, mas está cada vez mais difícil.

Sam e Dean precisam cumprir sua missão, assim como eu e você precisamos cumprir a nossa, nem que para isso eu tenha que dar adeus à minha vida.

_All our times have come  
Nossa época veio  
Here - but now there – gone  
Mas agora se foi_

Sinceramente não estou ligando muito para o fato de que provavelmente não vou sobreviver desde que vi os imensos ferimentos que aquele cão do inferno fez em seu corpo, Jo. Ver você sofrer e ser rasgada em tiras por um ente do inferno que eu não conseguia enxergar foi um dos piores momentos por que já passei.

E você há de compreender, Jo, que sendo mulher de um caçador, eu já passei por momentos horríveis.

Mas, não há nada que se compare à dor de saber que eu não terei um amanhã com você. Não há cura possível para seus ferimentos, isso é tão óbvio que seguimos, eu, Sam e Dean, preparando bombas para que os dois Winchester possam fugir deste lugar e conseguiu encontrar Lúcifer.

Se alguém me dissesse há alguns anos que eu acabaria assim, eu iria rir e dizer que tal pessoa estava louca. A realidade consegue ser mais surpreendente que divagações e sonhos.

Não temos muito tempo. Vejo Dean Winchester lhe dar um beijo na testa, se despedindo, e a cena me corta o coração. Você e ele poderiam ter dado certo, não é mesmo, filha?

_Seasons don't fear the reaper  
As estações do ano não temem a morte  
Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain  
Nem o vento, o sol ou a chuva  
We can be like they are  
Nós podemos ser como eles  
Come on, baby  
Vamos lá querida  
Don't fear the reaper  
Não tema a morte  
Baby, take my hand  
Querida, segure minha mão  
Don't fear the reaper  
Não tema a morte  
We'll be able to fly  
Nós seremos capazes de voar  
Don't fear the reaper  
Não tema a morte  
Baby I'm your man  
Querida eu sou seu homem_

Eu sei que Dean não é lá o exemplo de bom garoto e jamais quereria para você o tipo de marido que eu tive. É muito sofrimento junto, mas eu admito que ele é um bom homem e um sujeito destemido.

Eu queria tanta coisa diferente, só que parece que uma vez inseridos no universo dos que perseguem monstros, criaturas, horrores, você nunca mais terá opção, não é algo de que alguém possa se livrar. Aprendi isso com o tempo.

Uma vez no mundo do sobrenatural, no mundo que ninguém vê ou faz que não vê, resistir é inútil. Aceitar a imutabilidade disso é a última lição que aprendi.

Os rapazes se vão e eu suspiro bem fundo. Não há mais ninguém aqui além de nós duas. Eu e você como tem sido desde que seu pai morreu. Seus fios loiros lisos escorrem por seu rosto bonito e eu tento apoiar você para o trabalho que temos pela frente. Tento conversar, mas é tarde demais e eu vejo minha alma indo embora quando a luz se apaga em seus olhos.

_Romeo and Juliet are together in eternity  
Romeu e Julieta estão juntos na eternidade  
Romeo and Juliet  
Forty thousand men and women everyday  
40 mil homens e mulheres todo dia  
Like Romeo and Juliet  
Como Romeu e Julieta  
Forty thousand men and women everyday  
40 mil homens e mulheres todo dia  
Redefine happiness  
Redefinem a felicidade  
Another forty thousand comin' everyday  
Outros 40 mil chegando todo dia  
We can be like they are  
Nós podemos ser como eles  
Come on, baby, don't fear the reaper  
Venha, querida, não tema a Morte_

Ainda me lembro de quando você nasceu, de seus primeiros passos, de seu choro durante as madrugadas.

Eu ainda posso ouvir suas primeiras palavras e quase ver as pequenas brincadeiras de sua infância. Já faz tempo.

Talvez faça tempo demais, mas as mães são esse tipo de ser iluminado que tem memória de tudo que acontece aos seus filhos.

Eu só tinha você, Jo. Eu perdi seu pai, depois fui perdendo a crença neste mundo louco onde homens armados com sal grosso, armas estranhas, amuletos e água benta eram uma constante em todos os nossos dias no Roadhouse.

Até isso eles me tiraram. Só há escombros onde nós duas trabalhávamos e vivíamos. Foram embora minhas lembranças físicas, pois as emocionais, as de minha memória, jamais irão se apagar.

Posso olhar para seu corpo inerte e ver você sorrir. Posso enxergar mesmo por trás dos ferimentos, o corpo forte e a determinação que você sempre teve. Posso sentir sua vida inteira correndo em meu sangue, nosso sangue, nós duas, eu e você, jamais iremos nos separar.

_Baby, take my hand  
Don't fear the reaper  
We'll be able to fly  
Don't fear the reaper  
Baby I'm your man  
Romeo e Julieta  
Baby, segure minha mão  
Não tema a Morte  
Nós seremos capazes de voar  
Não tema a Morte  
Baby, eu sou seu homem_

Meu pequeno bebê...

Por que para as mães, os filhos jamais deixam de ser bebês e, no entanto, você já deixou de ser criança há tanto tempo.

Você cresceu, Jo Harvelle.

Entre suas pequenas crises na adolescência e sua transformação em uma grande mulher e caçadora eu tive minha parcela de medo e de desespero.

Eu não queria esse destino para você, eu tentei impedir a todo custo e pretendia que você se casasse e fosse ter sua casa, sua vida, seu marido e sua família.

_Love of two is one  
O amor de duas pessoas é um  
Here but now they're gone  
Mas agora já se foi_

Só que, novamente eu sou obrigada a aceitar que o sangue parece falar alto demais nas linhagens destinadas a dar ao mundo os caçadores que ele tanto precisa e você seguiu seu destino.

Primeiramente eu quis culpar Sam e Dean, mas logo descobri que se não fosse por eles talvez você tivesse exemplos toscos de como ser uma verdadeira caçadora. Você sempre foi uma mulher de fibra e uma pessoa confiável e cheia de vida.

E agora...

Abaixo tristemente a cabeça e não há muito tempo, nem muito a fazer. Eles, Sam e Dean, precisam conseguir salvar o que restou de nosso pobre mundo dominado pelo mal. E há tanta confusão nesse Apocalipse que já não tenho certeza se os anjos e os demônios não se equivalem em seus planos destrutivos para a nossa raça.

Somos apenas humanos.

Ouço os ganidos e rosnados do lado de fora. Não temos muito tempo para despedidas. Calculo o tempo para que os rapazes tenham se afastado o suficiente. Ajeito seu corpo inerte, beijo-a e vou em direção à porta. Não deve ser tão ruim assim.

Came the last night of sadness  
Que venha a última noite de tristeza  
And it was clear that she couldn't go on  
E estava claro que ela não devia continuar  
And the door was open and the wind appeared  
E a porta estava aberta e o vento surgiu  
The candles blew and then disappeared  
As velas sopraram e então desapareceram  
The curtains flew and then he appeared  
As cortinas voaram e então ele apareceu

Já não tenho muito por que lutar, então não devo temer a morte. Ela pode ser um descanso e qualquer um que me conheça sabe o quanto eu quero e preciso descansar.

Abro a porta e ouço sons, cada vez mais rosnados. Preciso me manter forte e aguentar o pavor que se irradia em todas as minhas células.

Por você, pelo seu sacrifício, pela morte do seu pai, de John Winchester e de tantos outros tombados nessa desgraceira de luta contra o mal...

Aperto o botão e tudo fica bem mais fácil.

Adeus, Jo. Eu a vejo em breve. Eu te amo.

_Saying don't be afraid come on, baby  
Dizendo "não tenha medo" venha, querida  
And she had no fear  
E ela não sentia medo algum  
And she ran to him  
E ela correu até ele  
Then they started to fly  
Então eles começaram a voar  
They looked backward and said goodbye  
Eles olharam para trás e disseram adeus  
She had become like they are  
Ela se tornou como eles  
She had taken his hand  
Ela segurou na mão dele  
She had become like they are  
Ela se tornou como eles  
Come on, baby  
Venha, querida  
Don't fear the reaper  
Não tema a Morte_


End file.
